A Day in the Life of a Taurus (Tavros Fanfic)
by EJsilversword
Summary: Hullo! This is a Homestuck AU fanfiction mainly focused around Tavros on Earth. There miiiight be some major triggers (abuse, profanity, smut, etc) but I'll try to keep it down (minus the juicy parts ;-) ). Enjoy!(?)
1. The Start

Your name is Tavros Nitram. At the moment, you are almost 6 sweeps old (roughly 12 earth years) in the 7th grade. You currently attend South Jr. High in Boise, Idaho, and have an affinity for fantasy and sci-fi novels, as well as classic video games. After a bizarre glitch in the session, you and your friends all got transported to a new universe where most of your genetic makeup shifted to that of a human. So far, you seem to be the only one who still retains the memories of your old life. You're not exactly well received by your colleagues for your shy, feminine mannerisms and extremely small size, but you make the best of it with the help of your best friend, Gamzee Makara. Your trolltag is adiosToreador and you uHH, sPEAK IN A SORT OF, uHH, fALTERING MANNER, What will you do?

The 5 minute warning bell rang loudly throughout the hall, signalling the buildup to the beginning of lunch. it was a half day today, some weird teacher conference was going on later. The other students were already congregating towards the door before the teacher could even finish talking. Before long, the end of class siren sounded off.

I slowly walk out of my World History class after everyone else rushes to join their friends in the lunchroom or in their cars. I've never really been comfortable in crowds, I always feel like there are too many ways I could get picked on, shoved, trampled, or any other methods of pain. I usually just pretend to shuffle some papers in my messenger bag or finish writing down something on the board to avoid suspicion.

This day in particular was one I knew my head should remain down. Yesterday, I made the mistake of fighting back against the school bully, and my old teammate, Karkat Vantas, during his daily degradation. After a slew of beautifully syntaxed screaming in the hall outside my locker, I decided to try my hand at returning fire, telling him "yOU KNOW,,, iF YOU WERE AS NICE, tO EVERYONE AS YOU aRE TO ME,,, yOU,,, eR,,, wOULDNT HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT, wHAT THEY SAY ABOUT YOU,,, bEHIND YOUR BACK,,," It was weak, I knew, but it did the trick. The halls were filled with laughter and "Burn!"s, as Karkat's face turned a bright shade of crimson, reassuring my theories about his true blood colour.

However, he didn't seem to share everyone else's amusement. Once his buddies started shoving him around and laughing along, he couldn't take it anymore. Before I could finish silently congratulating myself, I was thrust painfully against the lockers next to me. The halls silenced instantly, instead wearing faces of pure shock. The red metal pressed coldly against my back, my thin black collared shirt barely protecting me. Karkat's face pressed even closer, his deep, deep red eyes slowly burning a hole in my already shattered confidence.

"LISTEN, FUCKNUT, AND LISTEN GOOD. NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO ONE, TALKS BACK TO ME. THE ONLY POSSIBLE OBSTACLE HALTING THE DESIRES I HAVE OF RIPPING A NEW ANUS INTO THE SIDE OF YOUR FUCKING HEAD IS HOW MUCH OF A MESS ILL HAVE TO CLEAN UP AFTERWARDS"

Tears started welling up in my eyes, obscuring my vision. I could feel myself mouth the words "Please stop" but no sound came out. I looked in vein for help, but every other person had the same expression of fear and intrigue. Karkat's fingers dug into my collarbone, and I could feel myself getting lifted up even further above him.

Before he could do anything else, however, the final bell rang, and his friends started pestering him to leave. After one more hard shove, he finally dropped me to the ground and walked away. Slowly, one by one, everyone else followed suit, but not before giving me a pitiful look of silent apology. I knew they were true, but not true enough to offer any condolences.

Experience has taught me that the day or two after a failed bullying attempt was the worst. It always meant the person had a day or two to figure out just how to exact revenge...which meant I would be wearing my long-sleeve jackets the next day to cover the bruises...or worse.

Luckily, the lazily groggy voice of assistance passed through my ears.

"HeY, tAvBrO! hOw'S iT hAnGiNg?"

I turn quickly and was soon met with the gaze of my best friend, Gamzee. On our old world, he was the person I came to whenever anything was bothering me or if I was just in a slam mood. He was so kind, I couldn't ever imagine him being anything other than as friendly as possible, let alone hurting anybody. That's why I was so drawn to being his friend, how accepting he was of all my many shortcomings. Not so long before the glitch, he admitted to feeling a little red towards me, but that I didn't need to reciprocate if I wasn't comfortable. I wanted to so badly, just to make him happy, but I kept feeling the pang of guilt like I was supposed to wait and give my feelings towards...someone else I haven't met yet.

Before we came here, he kept his style simple...well...simple for him, anyways: His sign on his untucked shirt, spotted pajamas, and mountains of silly face paint. Now, he seems to have embraced the culture of earth high schools, while also making it part of his own style: Same unkempt hair, same spotted pants, but his sign has been replaced with a crude drawing of some cartoon frog playing the guitar, his slippers have been replaced with high profile sneakers, and his face paint now only covers his cheeks with white and gray swirls, revealing the beautifully sculpted face underneath. His skin now shifted towards a slightly brown tint, perfectly complimenting the monochrome swirls. His eyes show signs of his continued addiction to calming and relaxing drugs, supplementing sopor for a new plant substance. I never judged, and it was kinda funny watching him drift around in his own world.

"oH,,, gAMZEE! hEY! nOT MUCH, jUST GOT DONE, wITH CLASS,,, yOU?"

"SaMe, BrO. HeAdIn' OfF tO mAkE sOmE mIrAcLeS oN mY lUnCh TrAy AnD cUrB tHeSe HuNgErS."

"oH,,, wELL YAY! iM SO SO GLAD! i MIGHT SPEND, sOME TIME IN,,, tHE LIBRARY,"

"NiIiIcE..." He drawls, his expression quickly changing to one of concern, "wAiT...wHy? Is EvErYtHiNg AlRiGhT? wHaT hApPeNeD? aRe YoU oKaY?"

"oH NO,,, nO NO NO NO, i, iM FINE!" I wave off, "jUST,,, sHAKEN, iS ALL,,,"

"WeLl...AlRiGhT bRo...If YoU nEeD aNyThInG, gIvE mE a HoNk, AlRiGhT?"

"oF COURSE,,, i WILL,,, bUT NOW YOU NEED TO, gET TO LUNCH,"

"YeAh...AnD yOu Go GeT lOsT iN a WoRlD oF mIrAcLeS."

I wave to him slightly before pushing up my glasses and walking in the direction of the library. There is nobody else wandering the halls at this time, luckily. My locker is only a few dozen feet from the front doors of the massive school library. This is where I spent the majority of my time, hiding in the corner with a pile of fantasy stories, listening to podcasts on my supposedly ancient mp3, absentmindedly nibbling on chocolate chip and sweets. It wasn't perfect (my hiding place was right next to the copy machine which is running constantly) but it was as close to perfect as my surroundings would allow. No one could bother me, no one could approach me...it was my personal heaven.

Of course, with heaven naturally comes hell.

I wasn't the most popular kid in the school, far from it. I was the person people used to get their aggression out, I was the person the insecure could abuse to feel good about themselves...and it was slowly driving me insane. I allowed them to...I couldn't fight back. It wasn't just strength, it was personal motivation. I couldn't ever allow myself to hurt another creature. It wasn't my way. If it went too far and went towards me fearing for my life, I could probably defend myself enough...probably.

The copier juts to life next to me making me jump out of my thoughts. After composing myself, I take a quick glance around at all the other patrons. There aren't many to speak of, but the usual identities are present. John and Jade are partnering up on a new experiment, pouring over a mountain of scientific encyclopedias. Some speculate the two are long abandoned twins who happened to meet up coincidentally. Others go so far as to say they're passionately dating and use school as a method of cover for their encounters. But I know the truth. I take a moment to feel slightly proud of myself.

Then there's the "Cuddle Corner", where all the matesprits go to...relieve their tension, per se. I've always been jealous. I've never really had a proper relationship before, unless you count the platonic experimentation Gam and I attempted. They always look so happy to be in each other's presence, so enthralled with the intricacies of love. Sigh...maybe one day...

Other than Feferi helping out the Librarian manage holds or filing paperwork, I don't recognize any of my old friends anywhere. I know at least half of them managed to land in the same timeline all attending the same school, myself included, but that leaves everyone else to wander about the new world, figuring everything out. Do any of them have the same knowledge that I do? Or am I somehow unique to that glitch?

As I contemplate, the loud end of lunch siren blares throughout the campus. I sigh, close my book, and proceed to place everything behind the shelves for me to pick up again the week prior (I cant have people stealing my stories now, could I?) and quickly speed off towards 5th period English.

The final siren calls the end of the day. It had been a rocky one, for sure, but not at all the worst. At the library, I found a new audiobook to listen to, and I can't WAIT to listen tonight. Maybe I'll break into my personal funds and get some popcorn or a few extra snacks to enjoy while I listen. No matter what, though, I'm so pleased to finally be out of that gogforsaken building for an entire week long break.

Lugging my clarinet case with me, I walk around to the opposite side where the buses park. My bus, number 337, was still apparently at the station, so we'd be stuck for another half hour or so. I set my backpack down near the stop and pull out my novel I've been reading for months. Ive technically already finished it, but it was quite possibly the greatest book in the world, so I've been rereading it over and over again.

As i read the next part, where one of the characters grows into a super-powered 50 foot tall anime character and destroys almost all of the enemy vehicles surrounding them, i absentmindedly reach into my backpack and pull out my fruity mints. I pop one into my mouth and keep reading eagerly.

The character stumbles a bit.

Unbeknownst to me, a presence starts heading my way.

He tells the rest of the group someone's in his room.

It charges quickly, eyes flaring and muscles flexed.

His avatar freezes, helicopters darting towards him.

Arm raises.

A scream, and the aircrafts crash into him.

And everything goes black.


	2. The Fear

I was a troll who lived in fantasy. Whenever any problem arose, I would check out into the recesses of my mind and live in the places I created. I found myself in those fantasies a lot more than usual as i grew up. I'm not going to pretend that it wasn't hard having to live in the real world, and it paled in comparison to being able to do anything my mind fathomed. I could soar through the sky, I could meet the love of my life, I could be a daring exciting hero, when in reality I'm just an underweight lonely nerd spacing out in the corner. But as long as I kept on going, I felt like I could do anything. I was in control of my own mind.

I found myself thinking about this for one brief second before my vision was cut off in a painful flash.

I felt my hands release the book, but couldn't see or hear it hitting the pavement in front of me. Surprisingly, my body remained sitting upright, with my head lolling in front of me. Slowly, my sight returns, dispensing the bright blooming rays of the sun into my eyes. As I look around, I see no one saw what happened, or at least if they did they're ignoring it like usual. This didn't last long though, as my vision quickly whited out again. I reach my hand up and feel the bump slowly rising on my temple, precisely in the spot where my horns used to be. It was slightly comforting to feel some level of texture there again, despite the burning pain.

I turn my head around slowly, and was once again met with the fiery gaze of Karkat. His trademark black sweatshirt was draped casually over his shoulder, his zodiac sign emblazoned on his long sleeve underneath. Once again, his eyes bore down on me, tearing down whatever walls i had left. The cherry blush was gone, replaced with the almost vampiric pale skin underneath. He's the only object I can accurately make out around me, as everything else gets lost in the haze.

He just...stands there...staring at me...as if he truly believes his glare alone could kill me, which it bloody well could at this point. After a few seconds of agonizing silence, he glances down at the spot beside me, then speaks with his scratchy, gruff, yet slightly nasally voice.

"HM...THOSE SURE LOOK DELICIOUS," he says slowly, "...THINK I MIGHT HAVE TO HAVE A TASTE THERE."

He starts to move towards my right side. I quickly look over and find my open pack of fruity mints, half spilled on the ground. Without thinking, i instinctively dart my hand over to it.

And that's when it hit the fan.

The next few minutes are a menagerie of flashing lights, brief images, and blinding pain. Fists colliding with my arm, me chasing after him, the ground being shoved into my tear streaked face and open mouth.

Me limping away...

Crying...

Screaming for help...

Spitting out dirt...

White...

The school's back door

My fists pounding on it, pleading for my life

One final strike...

Blood smearing on the window

Then

Nothing

After a period of time I cant describe nor have the ability to tell, I find myself standing on the familiar doorstep of Gamzee's very nice home, the faded red bricks and giant pine tree out front bringing memories of staying up all night playing games in his basement, occasionally dabbling in his sopor substitute (I never tried any of it, of course, I just enjoyed the spectacle of the familiar slurred lines and quiet contemplation my rail was famous for)

I tentatively knock on the door, already gearing up for the apology for getting knuckle blood on the dark brown varnish. To my surprise, it isn't Gam who opens the portal, but Roxy. Ever since the glitch, I just assumed she had been launched to another part of the world, but here she is. For a second, I think about the possibility that somehow we all ended up in the same city at the same time and are only now finding each other, but that thought quickly drifts away.

As usual, Roxy is somehow slurrier than Gamzee and can barely stand at the door without leaning on something. Rough day, I guess.

"Um... can i help you?" She asks, eyes half closed.

"oH,,, uM,,, iS,,, gAMZEE HOME?"

Her eyes close even more, this time out of suspicion. "Whyyyyyyyyyyyy?"

"uM,,, iM,,, hIS BEST, fRIEND, aND,,, uM,,, i JUST GOT,,, uM,,, bEAT UP,,, pRETTY BADLY,,, "

Immediately, she stands up straight, seeming to have cured her stupor almost instantly. She rushes me into the living room and runs to grab a warm sponge and a few bandages. I sit on the floor, too dazed and in shock to find the sofa. After a minute, she runs back and starts treating the wounds on my hands and face. My legs are screaming at me, my right one in particular, but I dont say anything. Ive had leg problems in the past and its pretty commonplace now.

After the bleeding stops and she cleans my residue off the door (I would find later that all humans saw troll blood as candy red, but past-trolls could still see their owner's original blood colour) and sits down in front of me, taking a long swig of a clear liquid in a fancy glass. I could smell the alcohol from back here. Eh...whatever calmed her down.

After telling her my story as best I could, she informs me that Gamzee was hanging out with some of his other friends at a study session, but that shell let him know what happened as soon as possible. I thank her and make my way to the house phone. I call my guardian and they take me back home.

That night, I couldn't sleep. I try my hardest, but I cant keep calm. My leg was on fire. I was so worried i would have to have yet another period of my life without the use of my legs...but I know deep down that it was a fleeting problem, it would get better really soon.

That night, i questioned how this all even started. Why was he so cruel to me when, in our previous life, he had been the one to help me, albeit in his usual sarcastic screaming fashion.

That night, all I could think about was what tomorrow had in store for me...would Karkat be back? Would he do the same? Or worse...finish the job? Would Gamzee be there to help, or would I have to spend another day alone...

That night, I cried myself to sleep.

 _Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review if you hate or like it, and feel free to give any suggestions you feel you wanna see! I'll do my best!_

 _Besos!_

 _-Silver_


	3. The Help

_HALLO AGAIN!_

 _Thank you soooooooooooo much for reading, I've managed to get above 40 reads (EEEEEEEEEEE), and I cant be more grateful. Before you ask, yes it does get a lot better...but...just wait :-S If you've stuck around since the beginning, then thank you so much! I hope I don't disappoint! Again, if you like it pleeeeaaaase favourite &/or comment!_

 _Love you all!_

 _-Silver_

* * *

To say my morning was shaky was quite an understatement.

Once I stretched out the soreness, I became troublingly aware of the damage I received the night before, eliminating the possibility of this all being some awful nightmare my mind conjured as a tool of perspective. The mirror on my closet revealed all the small cuts on my face: two on my lip, one on my eyebrow, and a pretty large mark on my temple. The shaved side of my head clearly presented it to the world, a permanent symbol of submission and weakness on an already fragile frame. I checked my arm and found only a few light bruises, as was my leg. At least nothing was broken.

After breakfast, I geared up for school, remembering to wear the darkest version of my uniform so hopefully I can avoid as much wandering attention as possible. I pull on my jacket as well, feeling strangely prophetic for knowing Id be needing it. Finally, I pack up my snacks and walk out the door. Its a slightly chilly morning, but it usually warms up by mid-afternoon, perfect for walking back and forth. Sometimes my guardian drives me down, dropping me off at the side of the school of course, but I liked walking or riding my bike. The morning air was always so crisp and pure, untouched by the day's commotion. I could listen to my audiobooks, I could sing out loud to the many songs I learned in the years time Ive spent here...it was absolutely perfect.

Of course, this walk in particular was going to be a bit of a struggle. My leg still hadn't fully bruised over yet, so there was a slight limp to my stride and the occasional sudden jet of pain shooting up from below. After a few blocks, it became tolerable though, so at the very least it would be all okay by the next week.

Speaking of next week, I almost forgot that it was going to be spring break! Finally, time to do whatever I wanted for an entire week. I could get some new games, I could hang out with Gamzee, I could do anything. Yes, there might be a few chores, but those are a small price to pay for mental and physical stability. The way I saw it, today was the final boss, and next week is the beckoning princess waiting in the dungeon for me to sweep her off her feet and carry her off into a bright red sunset as a mistranslated congratulations rolled overhead to the sound of my own personal theme song.

Gog, I need to get out more...

* * *

It has been quiet all day.

A bit...TOO quiet...

I keep expecting Karkat or any of his goons to pop out around the corner and jump me at any time, but they never do. I get a few sympathy glances from various other students, but other than that there appears to be no mention of anything that's been happening….I've experienced these dry spells in the past, and every single time it ended with a big grand punishment that kicked off the next few weeks of hurt.

But every time that happened, it would always come when I least expect it, once my guard had been let down. Because of that, I decide on the spot to keep my attention up the entire day. If anything strange occurs, if anything happens at all, I would run. No stopping until I was safe. I would hide, I would calm myself down, I would just get myself out of there.

I guess I would call it luck that I would keep true to my word soon enough.

* * *

After World History, it's lunchtime. The looks I keep getting are unmistakeable: students staring at my leg, at my temple, at my broken and battered soul. Again, I can tell that only a few of them are real, most are just pity, plain and simple, forced raised eyebrows and mouthed apologies. Ive seen it so many times….half of them don't even know my name, but they feel they need to apologize. I appreciate it, but it still feels very undeserved, maybe even unnecessary.

But the more I think about it, the more I question why I choose to believe this. Here I am, all alone, wanting nothing more than a good solid foundation of trust and happiness, and yet I reject any that approaches as nothing more than lies and pity. But experience has taught me that the moment you get complacent is when everyone takes advantage of you.

I snap back to reality, stunned to find Im already in the lunch line. Its chicken nugget day: my favourite! After I move through the line, grabbing my milk pint and dessert on the way out, I pay the grumpy lunch lady at the end and walk into the open. The cafeteria is about as chaotic as you'd expect. Despite having four lunch lines, all offering something unique and under one specific style name, the lines can stretch all the way to the door on most occasions. Usually its when the local pizza place sends in a few boxes for the few lucky souls who get in line first, which usually means the bigger, tougher looking kids that everyone fears.

The tables are arranged so that as many people sit together as possible, all stacked in columns six tables wide, but its clear that a few of the well known cliques have claimed a few for themselves. On the far left is the "trash pile", a.k.a the nerds and geeks of the school. They sit packed together, discussing the latest episode of an obscure show or anime (often which I also knew about, but never told anyone) or play some board game or handheld. I was jealous of them…here they were, living life after being given the short end of the stick, yet they laugh and have fun without a care in the world. I want to join them, but what if they kick me out and everyone finds out? I would never be able to live it down, I would be laughed out of the country….

Theres a few other noticeable table groups as well spread out: The Jocks in the middle yelling and hollering and causing a scene, The Girls in the back, spreading gossip and giggling and fawning over the jocks, and The Goths on the right, pretending not to care about anyone. But deep down, everyone knew they were just as lonely as the next person, but just couldn't say it.

You were allowed to sit anywhere in the cafeteria or go outside into the courtyard, so no one could wander the halls or sneak their matesprits into the bathroom for a quick pail. Of course, that never stopped them, and Ive learned to just ignore the stifled giggles and moans and just do my business then leave. It was quicker and less embarrassing than asking them to stop, and in turn risk a nice smack after school.

Normally, though, Gamzee and I sat in the corner of the lunchroom and just talked about whatever our minds could conjure. Sometimes, one of his many friends would join us, but they didn't seem to mind me all that much, so I just enjoyed the extra company. Occasionally, I would slip in a reference to our old world, but he never seemed to understand. Maybe he was just hiding it to alleviate the pain of the events that preceded this realm. But I got the impression fairly quickly that I was the only one who knew….

Today, however, instead of chowing down in the corner like he usually is, he's nowhere to be seen. While waiting for him to show up, I got a strange feeling in my stomach like….for some reason someone was in danger. Not me, as no one seemed to even notice me as per usual, but someone else….someone….close.

Oh no….

Gamzee….

I quickly finish my food and rush out the door as fast as I could. My leg was still sore as all hell, but I didn't care. I had to get to him. I had to protect him.

The random teachers littering the halls all stared at me as I dashed to the door leading out to the courtyard. Before I got there, however, the greatest voice I could ever hope to hear at that moment rose up.

"Whoa, Tavbro! Where are you going? Whats going on?"

At first, I didn't recognize it. It had lost its usual calm bounciness and slurred constinants for a more gritty and straight sounding drawl. I almost tumble forward with how fast I stop, but I manage to stay upright. I quickly look to my left and see him standing in the doorway to the art room. However, all of my goodwill quickly drains as I see his face. His swirls are more chaotic and randomly spread as opposed to their usual graceful swish, his hair somehow became even more of a tangled mess than usual, his shirt is disheveled and crooked, but the most shocking part was his eyes.

They had the exact same expression of a lion stalking over to its wounded prey to finish it off: Squinting, focussed, and most of all….completely and utterly mad. I haven't seen him like this since before he tried sopor….before….when….he….was….

Sober.

"uH,,, hEY,,, gAM! i UH,,, wAS JUST LOOKING, fOR YOU,,,"

"Why? Im okay, man," he said, walking closer, "Im juuuust fine."

My heartbeat quickens, "uM,,, a,a,aRE YOU SURE? yOU, uH, lOOK,,, a LITTLE,,, dIFFERENT,,,"

"Relaaaax man! I decided to….temporarily give up the bad mojo thats been controlling me for as long as I can remember," he says slowly, still moving towards me, "Not for long, just a day or two. Until i finish some….business."

"uH,,, b,bUSINESS?"

"Mhmm….say, why don't we spend lunch outside….its beautiful out today."

I stay on my guard, but I agree. I let him lead the way, as for some reason I can't trust him anymore….some deep primal instinct is telling me to run, but I stand my ground.

He's Gamzee.

He wouldn't hurt me.

* * *

As we walk outside, his friend Jared calls him over to near the basketball hoop in the middle of the pavement. Beyond that is a large field with goalposts for both football and soccer, as well as a few pine trees near the back surrounded by a tall chainlink fence. Whenever Gam and I go outside, we usually head back there, as its usually the only place to get true privacy. No one to bully me or steal him away, we could just pace out back and talk about anything we wanted. Sometimes, we would even LARP behind the trees, engaging in fake sword fights and climactic showdowns with no one to tease us. I could tell he always thought of it as grub stuff, but he enjoyed seeing me happy and laugh, so he went along as well. Recently, though, he's resigned to just talking to any one of his zillion friends he has here, leaving me to the library or in the corner, but again I loved seeing him happy as well.

As he jogged off, I quickly looked around to see who all was out here. Luckily, Karkat's goons were off on the side, tossing a football and being obnoxious, but not so luckily Karkat was nowhere to be found. Normally, thats a great thing, it means he's not around to torment me, but on a day like this I knew it couldn't be good. He was known for sneaking up on people when they least expect it to get as much fear out as possible.

It wasn't long until I heard Gamzee again.

Only this time it wasn't a hello or a few footsteps….

It was a deep, guttural laugh.

My head whipped to the right….and there he was.

Karkat.

His back to the asphalt, his arms reaching up to stop something. The crowd quickly rushed in to see, pushing be behind. I had to see though. I had to. I pushed as hard as I could to get to the front, dodging the odd arm or step. As I got near the front, I saw Roxy. Her face was in pure shock. She looked back at me, her eyes widening, and tried to block me from getting any closer. I couldn't let her stop me though, so i gently pushed her arms to the side and broke through.

I should've listened to her warning.

Karkat's face was a mess. Blood pooled beside him, all streaming from his nose. His eyes were so swollen, it would be a miracle if he could even see out of them. His hair was matted against the ground, revealing his face to the world. And the culprit responsible was still sitting on his chest.

Gamzee.

I ran forward, screaming his name and diving for his arms, which had just brought down another blow to Karkat's already broken face. I caught his fist of the way down, pleading for him to stop.

And then he looked dead into my eyes.

Those eyes.

Mad with rage and malice.

He stared for a bit, before saying the words that would carry with me for years to come:

"Don't get involved. Stay out of this, Tavros, before I hurt you too."

* * *

 _Thank you so much for reading! I know so far this has been nothing but sadness, but trust me, it does get better from here on out. Im contemplating doing a time jump to more interesting points, but I know that can be a biiiit too much for some people. Please let me know! I LOVE YOU ALL!_

 _^U^_

 _—Silver_


End file.
